It's your choice
by akimasuyo
Summary: Miku's stuck between loving Kaito and Luka. Who will she choose to be her number one?  Warning: Yuri content. Shoujo-ai also. POSSIBLY yaoi content.


_ Ping!_ Miku's soft blue iPhone went off. The teal-shaded pop star rubbed her eyes and rolled over carefully. She looked over at the cherry wood bedside table. She groaned a bit as she struggled to get her fleece pink blanket off of her. The pigtailed singer took one look at the phone and her eyes lit up. It was her navy blue crush, Kaito.

"_Good morning Miku! (:_" the text said.

Miku went ahead and texted back.

"_Good morning Kaito! How are you? o 3 o_"

"_I'm great! You wanna meet me at the studio?_"

Miku let out a squeal. She's pretty much always liked Kaito. They had dated before, a couple of times, but for some reason every time she started dating him, she wouldn't like him anymore. She just couldn't help it this time, though. He had grown up a bit since then, and he wasn't the dark blue-haired child that approached her nervously last time.

"_Sure! I'll be there in a little bit!_"

Miku got up quick to brush out her long, knee-lenghth hair. There was three knots; 2 less than yesterday. She dug through her cabinet and found her de-tangling spray. She sprayed the substance on the rats' nests that were inhabiting her head, and combed them out like nothing. She grabbed her matching teal elastics and placed one in her gentle mouth. She brushed her hair up into a pigtail on one side, and strung it through the elastic. She sealed it tight and tied a lacy black ribbon into a bow on top. She did the same to the other side, and was about to brush out her bangs again when she heard it again.

_Ping!_

She rushed over to the phone, afraid of what she was going to see on the screen. Was Kaito going to cancel? Maybe he had to do something else.

"_Hey Miku-chan!" _the text read.

"Oh, it's Luka-chan!" Miku said to herself.

"_Hey, what's up? (:" _ Miku texted the pink-haired woman.

Miku wondered why she was texting her now. They hadn't talked since they dated a couple of months back. Miku took the phone and brought it into the bathroom, where she was doing her makeup. The blue-green darling took out her foundation and smeared it on her face. She rubbed it on good so you could barely tell it was even there, and then she got the powder out. It was a bit lighter than her skin tone, which made her look even more doll-faced than she was. She started brushing her face softly, when she heard her phone go off again. Without taking her brush off her face, she glanced at her phone.

"_I'm going out with Gakupo. 3_"

Miku put down her brush now.

"_Oh really? ... Good for you!" _she replied.

_Why would she go out with Gakupo? He's kind of creepy, _Miku thought as she swept down the hall to her room. She picked out her cute ruffle skirt, and a light teal shirt to match her hair. She changed quickly after she heard a ping from down the hall.

"_Yup. :D Well Miku, do you want to meet me at the mall later?"_

"_Ah, sorry. Can't. I already made plans to see Kaito at the studio today. :]"_

_ "Oh, that's okay. Some other time then. :D"_

Miku put on her black pullover sweatshirt and slipped her phone in the pocket. She skipped out the door and into the garage. She made her way through a few piles of boxes and gardening tools to find her bike she hadn't used since last fall. She dusted it off a bit and brought it out to the driveway. She blew up a tire and rode down her hill to the studio about a quarter of a mile away.

At the studio, Kaito was waiting outside. The navy-blue hunk noticed a figure on a bike riding closer. After a bit, he saw the two ponytails flowing with the wind. He waved and called her over. Miku hit the brakes and made a skid mark in the parking lot.

"Yup," Miku began, "I'm a rebel." She smiled sweetly at her blue crush.

Kaito laughed. He brought her inside and told her that Creator wanted them to do a song together.

"Really? What song?" Miku asked, excited.

"Magnet!" Kaito said with a wink.

Miku's heart did a twist. What a dream, to sing magnet with her crush!

Kaito got closer to Miku. He whispered, "Let's make it convincing."

Miku's heart beat like a drum. Was he really saying this? This is a dream come true!

Kaito looked at Miku. Miku started to melt just by looking in his deep blue eyes. He gave her a quick wink, and walked down the hall. Miku couldn't believe what just happened.

"Wait, Kaito!" Miku ran after him. She didn't know what she was doing, it just kinda happened.

Kaito turned to look back at Miku. She walked up to him. She looked him straight in his melting blue eyes.

"Kaito... I... I think... I think I l-lov-" Miku started. Before she could even finish her sentence she felt Kaito's soft lips against hers. She wanted to freeze time forever.

Kaito let go of Miku and led her towards the recording booth. He hit record and put on the instrumental track. Miku felt at ease when she heard this familiar track. But why was she also feeling so uneasy?

Kaito slipped his headphones on and looked at Miku.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Miku replied with a grin.

It was then, right before she had to sing when she heard the 'ping' come from her bag. Then she remembered everything.

It was last year. Miku had just begun to form a crush on the pink-themed singer, Luka. The two were the best of friends, they did everything together. They would have sleepovers, go to parties, go swimming together. All that. But Miku always wanted something more. Way more.

"Luka..." Miku started one day.

"Hm?"

"I'm just gonna say this right now... I really like you... and I think it'd be amazing if you liked me too..."

Silence.

"Sorry," Miku started again. "I know that must be weird for you, right?" Miku's head drooped.

Suddenly, Luka took her hand and lifted Miku's head up. She looked right into her matching blue eyes. The next thing she knew, they were locking lips. Miku was so surprised she almost squealed. This went on for a bit until Luka unlocked her mouth.

"It's not weird at all."

Now that Miku was singing her and Luka's song with Kaito, she just felt weird.

"Kabosoi higa kokoro no... hashi-..."

She stopped singing and looked at Kaito.

"I-I'm sorry... I can't do this right now..." Miku choked as she ran out of the room.

"Miku!" Kaito yelled. He ran after her.

Inside Miku's bag was a text from Luka:

"_Miku... I've been thinking, and... I still love you."_


End file.
